Help, Help, Ho!
is the eighth episode of Season Six. Synopsis Aaron goes all out when he learns Munter’s shameful secret, but Loretta’s not taking any help from anyone Plot Loretta is having trouble with ho’s – including a crisis involving a client and a salami. Hayden is happy to offer helpful advice to his beloved, but Loretta does not want to hear it. Chastity is about to lose her apartment, and Loretta finds that her and Hayden know each other intimately from the past. Loretta is further discomfited to find Hayden comforting Chastity. She has a housing problem, it’s not like anyone died! Actually Chastity’s mother has died and she needs to go home to New Plymouth. Loretta reminds her about her high-paying regular, Damien, and Chastity is almost swayed, but Hayden intervenes to insist that Chastity leave this problem with her manager. Loretta tries to find an alternative, but Pascalle isn’t about to agree, even for the ‘girlfriend experience’. When Hayden suggests Loretta admit defeat and tell the truth to the client, Loretta is goaded to decide to do the gig herself. Hayden can’t believe she’s serious. Meanwhile, Aaron has a strange experience when he goes to pick up some tool guy equipment and finds Munter a haunted and not well man. Aaron takes his concerns to Van, and finds the horrible truth – Munter has been forced into being a house husband, because Kasey earns more than him. When Munter finds that Aaron knows his secret, he cracks, and indeed seems a broken man. Aaron intervenes with the ball breaker known as Kasey, but has little success in getting her to return to her rightful place at home. Aaron decides that higher forces need to be put into play and calls in The Gooch, childcare and psychology expert. The Gooch diagnoses a serious problem, and they offer support to their brother, encouraging him into essential me-time. Munter gets no further than the porch, as Kasey rings, guilty – to encourage Munter that it’s only five years until Hemi goes to school. Munter is further depressed and the Tool brothers see they have a serious situation on their hands. They confront Loretta demanding paid parental leave for Munter. She is entirely unsympathetic, so they decide to go on strike. Loretta is even more annoyed, but now, despite Hayden’s warnings and disbelief, she heads out to do the girlfriend experience. Loretta is not exactly a huge success as a sympathetic listener, but Damien decides he will have the sex if not the companionship. Loretta argues the toss and this starts to turn ugly – as Hayden rides to the rescue. But Loretta is chagrined at this, and even more pissed off when Hayden gives her a chart read about being a crap manager. He is just as frustrated about their relationship – he’s her husband and it’s his job to help. This cuts no ice with Loretta, who can’t appear to be weak, ever. Munter is sent out for ‘me time’ by the Tools – only to be sprung at the Rusty by Kasey. Appalled to hear of his childcare arrangements, she rushes home to find happy domesticity with Aaron, The Gooch and their coffee group of yummy mummies. Kasey feels threatened, but Munter is alarmed as Loretta arrives to fire the striking tools. But now Loretta gets a call from Angel with a very real problem – a client who has died on the job. In desperate straits, Loretta is forced to seek help from Hayden. He deals with the crisis with aplomb – and Loretta in a rare moment of weakness, shows kindness to Munter, and the Tools feel vindicated. Munter and Kasey resolve that they can now just about cope with their new roles. Loretta allows Hayden his suggestion to help with her hooker problems – and in the true spirit of marital togetherness, they decide to open a brothel together. Category:Season Six